


Adventure in babysitting

by Ariel_Hedgehog



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/pseuds/Ariel_Hedgehog
Summary: The first time Emma babysits.





	Adventure in babysitting

“Emma, I’m home!”

 

Regina took off her coat and put it in the closet with her boots.

 

“Emma?”

 

She walked to the kitchen and found what looked like a war zone. There was a white powder on the floor, a glass had been shattered, a chair was upside down and another one was missing.

 

“What the… Emma?” her tone was more worried now. She went to the living room and noticed a small red handprint on the wall. Emma was duct taped to the missing kitchen chair and her  chin was resting against her shoulder.

 

“Emma!”

 

Regina rushed to her and took her pulse. Emma opened her eyes and tried to talk but the tape on her mouth prevented her to do so. Regina removed the tape on Emma’s mouth and then the one on her right wrist.

 

“Emma, what happened? Where are the children? Are they safe?” Regina asked frantically.

“The kids, they ambushed me. They wanted to play villains and heroes and I said yes. I was the princess in distress. I shouldn’t have taught Neal how to tape me to the chair.”

 

Emma freed her other hand and then her ankles.

 

“Why didn’t you use magic to free yourself?”

 

Emma showed her the leather cuff on her wrist.

 

“You really should put that thing away. Gideon put it on and they left after taping my mouth. I tried to get free but my brother is good.  Then, I don’t know where he found it but he blew poppy dust in my face and I fell asleep.” 

 

Regina removed the cuff and pocketed it.

 

“Emma, where are the children? Are they injured? There’s a bloody handprint on the wall!”

 

Emma shook her head.

 

“It’s strawberry jam, don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry? Emma, WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN?” Regina yelled.

“Last I heard they were in the playroom.”

 

Regina ran to the playroom and found it more chaotic than her kitchen but empty of children. Emma arrived behind her and swore. Regina turned around and faced her.

“Go to the basement and bring me back the ingredients for a location potion. I’ll go change and meet you in the kitchen. Use my copper saucepan.”

 

Regina went to her room and stopped in the doorway. On her bed, three little bodies were huddled together like a litter of kittens. The toddlers were fast asleep and dirty but unharmed. Regina approached quietly and put a blanket on them.

 

Robyn was big spooning Gideon who was sucking on his thumb despite all the efforts Belle had put to break him of the habit. Neal had his legs on top of his friends and his little feet were wiggling in his sleep. Regina watched them for a moment before she went to join Emma in the kitchen.

 

Wide-eyed, Emma looked up at Regina. She rushed out her answer.  “The saucepan is still dirty from lunch but don’t worry I’ll have it cleaned in a jiffy. We’ll find them, I promise!”

 

“They’re sleeping on my bed.”

 

At the sigh of relief Emma let out, Regina couldn’t help but smile.

 

“I’m pretty sure this is the first and last time you will babysit those three kids alone.”


End file.
